The present invention relates to a fuel cell cooling device and to a method for its operation.
For operating fuel cells, it is known to use cooling media, in particular cooling loops that contain a coolant fluid. In using liquid cooling media, the increase in the (electrical) conductivity of the coolant fluid over the period of operation proves to be especially disadvantageous. To reduce the conductivity of this cooling medium, it is known to use ion exchangers.